


Wanna add another and skip detention with me?

by Private95



Series: A Good Kid and A Troublemaker [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy short Hollstien one-shots based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna add another and skip detention with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much live in detention and you’re a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?

“Wow! Just look who we’ve got here!” Carmilla stepped into the detention class. Laura looked up from the book at the desk, frowning. Carmilla is the last person she'd like to see right now. “It’s such an honor to see a number one student in the detention class.”

“Miss Karnstein, stop this and take a sit.” Carmilla shrugged and took a sit next to Laura. The teacher stood in front of them, looking down at the two. “Your detention is two-hour long. During this time, you’re not allowed to talk to each other or use your phones. I’ll come in and check on you two every fifteen minutes. Understood?” Laura nodded and Carmilla just rolled her eyes. “Good.” And with that the teacher left. As soon as he did, Carmilla took out her phone.

“We’re not suppose-”

“Cupcake, please, there’s no way he’ll know. And relax. He’ll get back here only when it's ten minutes left till the end of the detention.”

“But-”

“Cupcake. This is practically my second home. I know how shit works here.”

Laura went quiet, remembering that she wasn’t supposed to talk and tried to concentrate on her book. It was difficult. Constantly feeling the presence of the girl beside her. Her warmth and a light scent of lavender coming from her. She thought about scooting closer. Resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. At some point, her mind wandered to the thought of how Carmilla’s red flannel, that she was wearing at the moment, would feel against her skin…

“So, what have a goodie-two-shoes like you done to end up here?” Carmilla’s voice brought her back to the real world.

“Hit a guy with my book bag. Broke his nose.”

“Who-ho!” Carmilla put her phone away, turning completely to Laura. Wide smile on her face. “Cupcake, really? Damn, that’s a good sta-”

“He pushed me against the lockers and said things that I really don’t want to repeat. And now I’m here for starting a fight and he’s probably home now, and no one will say anything to him.” Carmilla went quiet, smile whipped from her face, looking at Laura’s profile. The girl was silent, eyes on the book, staring blindly on the page. Carmilla’s lips pushed in a tight line and she looked away. There was an awkward silence between the two for some time.

Then suddenly she stood up, grabbed her bag and went to the window, opening it wide and sitting down at the frame, swinging one leg on the other side.

“Come on, Laura, let’s go lift your mood up.” Laura’s eyes went wide (mostly because Carmilla called her by her name). She looked between Carmilla and the door a few times.

“But we’re supposed to be here!”

“You’ve smashed a guy’s nose today. Though, he deserves worse, if you ask me. Adding a skipped-detention part to your list won’t make it worse, believe me.” Carmilla lifted her hand up, offering it to Laura.

“Isn’t it too high?” Laura asked, the book already closed.

“We’re on the first floor, so not really. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

Laura glanced at the door one more time, before tossing her book into her bag and went over to Carmilla. Smiling, Carmilla jumped down from the window, landing softly. Laura followed, feeling strong arms on her waist, helping her down. They stood like that. With Carmilla's hands on Laura's waist and Laura's hands on Carmilla's shoulders. Just looking at each other.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know… The park?”

“The park that is.”

***

“So, that’s what happened?” Laura nodded, standing before her mom and dad, looking anywhere but them.

“And then you left your detention with this girl… Carmilla, right?” Her mom asked. Laura nodded again, not able to stop smiling at the memory. Looking down and the light brown carpet in their living room, she didn’t see her parents glancing knowingly at each other, smiling, and looking back at their daughter.

“Did you two have fun?”

“Yeah.” Laura blushed, smile getting wider. Her hands continued to play with the hem of red flannel shirt.


End file.
